The Only Way
by stargazer250
Summary: [REWRITTEN]She thinks its the only way out. When kagome has finallly had enough she's going to stop the pain the only way she can. READ THE AN AT THE END! A MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE OF ANY AGE!


A/N: After a long time thinking I decided to re-write of some of my earlier, more primative fics. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anyother related characters that are copywrite to Rumiko Takahashi. Any events that resemble reality are strictly coincedence and are in on way influenced by real events.**

Now on with the Story

* * *

The raven haired girl sobbed, her heart breaking as she felt the familiar feeling or traveling through time, one last time. Knowing that she would be sensed immeadiatly, Kagome placed four letters on the edge of teh well and put a rock on each to prevent it from blowing away. 

Looking in the direction of the villiage, she wiped the many tears form her face and returned to her own era.

"She's back!" Inuyasha sat up with a start as he sensed her, " and something's really wrong."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned.

"She smells of tears," the hanyou replied, racing off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

When he finally reached the location, Inuyasha was confused to discover that the girl had left, gone back to her own time.

_Strange,_ he thought, _she'd have known I'd sense her. What's going on?_

Seeing a strange array upon the side of the well he bent to examine it. Ir proved to be four letters, each with a name enscribed on the front. Unfolding the one addressed to himself, Inuyasha began to read:

_Inuyasha,_

_I want you to know that I have always loved you, and always will. Even after the last breath is gone from my body and my soul departed. Coming here was an accident, but it was the best oneI ever made. I'd like to thank you for making this time the most wonderful I've ever experienced and making me stay here. ThoughI may not have always wanted to, I stayed, and was touched by so many people of this time. Do you remeber our first battle won? Against Yura of the Hair? And then you defeated your brother? I haven't forgot that you were able to activate the Tetsuseiga becasue you were protecting me. I am sorry if I caused you trouble, and I know that you may not even be phased by this letter, butI felt I needed to write it, even though its that hardest thing I've ever done. I know that I was only a burden to you and that you'll be happy to hear that I'll never be ailing you again. Did you know that there are extremely easy ways of taking a life in my era? A gun, pills, drugs, its all too easy, and all to tempting. But I want you to knwo the real reason. It's simple. It's Kikyou. I've already mentioned that I love you. More than you'll ever even imagine. So everytime you run off to see her, every single time I've seen you take her lips with yours brings me great pain. My heart burns with jelously, with pain. The only link I had to sanity was you, the look in your eyes when you'd seen me standing there. What does it matter anyways? I am only a shard detector. I've hung the jewel on the necklace i have Shippou. It's cloaked so it cannot be sensed by anyone until you reveal it. Find the rest. Wish Kikyou back. You'll be doing me no harm forthis soul we share will be a whole once more. Remember one thing from me: your wonderful as a hanyou, and I wouldn't have you any other way. Not as a human, not as a demon, but just as Inuyasha; the hanyouI loved.  
Live a happy life,  
Kagome_

Inuyasha felt a great many feelings when he finished the letter. Love.Hate. Pain. Guilt.Love for Kagome; he did love her whether she knew or not. hatedirected at himself. he was the cause of it. Pain at knowing what was about to happen. And Guilt knowing he'd enjoyed kissing Kikyou, the clay corpse.

Suddenly his heart twisted. Kagome, the love of his life, was about to commit suicide. Dropping his letter in haste, Inuyasha plungded into the well.

Laying on her bed,the glass of water almost empty, Kagome cried her heart out. The long letter of love she'd left for her mother was beside her. Suddenly, there was a great crash as a silver-haired hanyou crahsed though her window, scattering shards of glass.

"What are you doing here? Come to make sure I'd really gone for good?" she whispered weakly, but still so bitterly.

"Don't say such things!" Inuyasha gasped, grabbing her shoulders pulling her into a tight, loving embrace, " Kagome, don't you ever say anything like that again!"

"What do you want here Inuyasha?" her strained voice asked, as she cried out in searing agony.

"I have to give you something," he said, cupping her face in his hands and looking into her pained maroon eyes, " Kagome I-"

"It's too late Inuyasha. It's too late! See that water glass? I came across some crushed peach pits in my grampa's old remedies; cyanide. Its fatal. Extremely so."

"Noooo!" Inuyasha cried, realising he was too late, " No, Kags, you can't die. I need you, I love you!"

"You..." Kagome was having trouble making any sense of words, but those ones hit home base, " can go now, in peace. I love y-"

She collapsed into his arms where he was holding her, crying he sat there, just holding her lifeless body.

_So now, I have had feelings for one girl who is dead because of me, and now my soul mate is dead too. Also my fault. Why do the gods curse me so? _Inuyasha wept, _There is nothing left for me._

Seeing a swallow or two of the poisoned wate left in the glass, Inuyasha grabbed it and downed it.

_The deed it done_.

* * *

A horrible scream and then heart-breaking sobs were heard through the shrine later that evening. 

Mrs. Higurashi had walked in, expcting to see her daughter working at homework, only to find any mother's worst fear. Kagome's body, lain out on her bed, no blood or sign of a struggle (other than broken glass froma shattered window), just an empty glass. She looked so peaceful, happy, contented. A note lay by her:

_Mama, Sota and Grampa,  
I love you guys more than life itself. I am sorry thatI had to do this, but its the only way to stop the pain. Please don't cry, you know I can't stand it. Live for me, I will be alive through you.  
You ever loving daughter,  
Kagome_

But the strangest thing about her daughter's death was that Inuaysha was laid out beside her, his hand grasping hers in an eternal death-grip (no pun intented). One shard of glass lay at the foot of the bed, it was shaped like a heart.

* * *

Go ahead. Throw the rotten vegetables, just no pointy sticks, they make me nervous. 

I know you all probably hate me now but I thought a good Romeo and Juliet ending would be a good change to the Happily Ever After stories.

Hope the re-written it better than the original.

I kinda lied whenI said this didn't resemble real events. I girlI knew slit her wrists because she thought that no one loved her. She was going througha rough time with her family, and her boyfriend who was her only real connetion to reality. What I'm trying to get across is that it's not worth it. **Sure,I can kill off these characters with only a few words, but taking your own life is a much bigger issue. Just keep your chin up and _talk to someone_**. Let them know you're feeling suicidal. Your **friends love you, your peers love you** and whether you believe it or not, **your family loves you too**. Another thing: its selfish. think of all the lives you've touched that will be _disterbed, broken or even destroyed_ because you were looking for the easy way out. _Think of the people who love you, just as you'd like them to think of you_. **Being 'young ane hopeless' doesn't really mean there is no hope. There is always hope and things always look brighter in the morning**


End file.
